Aches and Pains
by Artemis Luna Diana
Summary: Serena has always had unexplainable aches and pains ever since she was a kid. But when those aches and pains become so bad that she slips into the depths of unconciousness, she begins to wonder what is causing them.
1. Part 1

Title: Aches and Pains - part a   
Author: Artemis Luna Diana   
Type: Romance, Alternate Reality   
Rated: PG-13 (adult language)   
E-mail: artemislunadiana@yahoo.com   
Home Page: Casper's Sailor Moon Site   
http://www.caspermoon.com   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
This is an alternate reality fic, but it's a romantic one between Usagi and Mamoru. I set it   
in America, around D.C. so I used the dubbed names. If you've ever read any of my stories that   
use the dubbed names, you know I hate the name 'Amara' so as usual Haruka is 'Alex'. I used   
my characters in this little short story, so you may or may not recognize the names. They   
aren't major characters though so you don't need to read any of my other fics to read this   
one... though I wouldn't mind if you did......anyway! read the   
story! have fun!   
  
Oh yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon, yada yada yada....BUT ALIA AND THE KNIGHTS ARE MINE!   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
{Andrews Air Force Base, Washington D.C.}   
{August 3, 1974}   
  
"Look at him! He's the spitting image of you, General!"   
  
"Ha ha! That's my boy!"   
  
"Mommy, he's a beautiful baby."   
  
"Yes, Linda, he is," the proud mother cooed over her baby. Her husband, a three star   
general in the U.S. Army, didn't have his usual commanding presence, instead the mushy papa   
was grinning like a loon. The couple's closest friends, Col. George and Linda Smith, had   
arrived in time to save "The General" from bursting into the delivery room like a raving   
lunatic. Never was there a couple more devoted to each other and to hear her pain had sent   
the usually calm man into near hystarics.   
  
"Come now, Lizzy, what are you going to name him?" Linda asked happily.   
  
"They're going to name him 'General'" George quipped.   
  
This sent the foursome into a burst of laughter. "No, no," Lizzy finally managed to say.   
"His name is Darian Mamoru Chiba." She smiled happily.   
  
"That's a good name, doesn't Mamoru mean protector or something?" George asked.   
  
Linda laughed and hugged her husband, "You can be so charming at times."   
  
"What? What did I say?" he asked as his three companions grew weak with laughter.   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
{fairfax, Virginia}   
{June 30, 1977}   
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Tuskino, you have a beautiful baby girl."   
  
Mrs. Tuskino looked at her daughter for the first time with tears of joy in her eyes. She   
cradled the small infant to her chest and stared in wonder at the soft blonde fuzz on the   
top of her daughter's head. She looked on amazed as her daughter's eyes met hers for the   
first time. The love she had inside her for the helpless bundle in her arms scared her.   
  
"How can something so small, be so precious?" she asked her husband without ever taking her   
eyes from her child.   
  
Mr. Tuskino looked every inch as scared as his wife. It's amazing how love for a child can   
turn two resonably sane people into nervous wrecks. The head nurse smiled at the picture   
the cute little family made. "What will you name her?" she asked.   
  
Mr. Tuskino smiled at his wife, "How about Serena Usagi?"   
  
Mrs. Tuskino looked at her husband in adoration, it was the name she had wanted. She smiled   
at him and then looked down at their daughter "My little serene bunny..." she whispered.   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
{Washington D.C.}   
{August 24, 1982}   
  
"Hey! I'm open! I'm open!"   
  
Ten kids who were between the ages of 7 and 10 were playing basketball. The day was hot and   
all were sweating profusly, but were still going on strong. One boy in particular stood out,   
he had some pretty fancy moves for an eight year old. He passed the ball to his team member   
who had so recently cried out that he "was open". The grin on his face was huge, not only   
was he enjoying himself, but his team was winning!   
  
"Darian!" his friend Andrew shouted and passed the ball. He nimbly caught it and dribbled in   
close for a lay-up. As he made the shot, a kid from the other team trying to block him,   
accidently crashed into him. He hit the concrete hard, when his forhead connected with the   
ground, he blacked out.   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
{Fairfax, Virginia}   
{August 24, 1982}   
  
Mauve Tuskino dropped the plate she had been drying in horror. She ran outside towards the   
scream, the scream she knew came from her five-year-old daughter. Serena sat in the grass   
next to her puppy holding in her forhead. The puppy was licking at her leg and whinning at   
her screams and sobs. Mauve dropped to the ground beside her and took a hold of her, lifting   
her head so she could see what was wrong. There wasn't a scratch on her.   
  
"What happened bunny?" she asked trying to comfort her daughter and figure out where she was   
hurt if her forhead wasn't injured.   
  
"My head hurts," Serena sobbed.   
  
"Did you hit your head?"   
  
"No," her sobs were beginning to quiet, though she still held on to her forhead.   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
{Washington D.C.}   
{August 24, 1982}   
  
"He's got a concussion and six stiches, but otherwise he's fine."   
  
Lizzy Chiba breathed a sigh of relief. A bunch of Darian's friends had coming running to her   
house saying he was hurt and she feared the worst. She'd found him unconcious on the   
basketball court, his forhead bleeding profusely. "Can I see him?"   
  
"Sure go right ahead."   
  
"Thank you."   
  
The first words out of her son's mouth were "Did I make the shot?"   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
{Fairfax, Virginia}   
{August 24, 1982}   
  
"She has all the symptoms of a concussion, but she says se didn't hit her head and there isn't   
a mark on her. I honestly don't know what to make of it. It's possible that it was a   
severe migrane, I'd like to run some more tests..."   
  
Nothing came of it.   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
{Dogwood Valley, Virgina}   
{October 22, 1986}   
  
"Hey, Darian!"   
  
"Grandma! Grandpa!"   
  
"Oh, look how you've grown!"   
  
"Grandpa, look at this!" Darian pulled back his sleeves to show his "strong" muscles.   
  
"Wow! You must be working out!"   
  
"Lizzy, Samuel, come on, let's get you settled in! It's not every day you bring Darian to   
visit!" Grandma said and hugged her daughter-in-law. "Let's go inside and leave them to carry   
in everything."   
  
"Can't argue with that!" Lizzy agreed laughing.   
  
The two women went inside and the men began unpacking, Darian scooted out of sight. No way   
was he going to carry anything in! He went wandering into the backyard and walked over to the   
old oak tree in the center. One day he was going to be tall enough to reach the bottom limb,   
and he was going to climb it! He reached up and... he could grab the bottom limb!   
Immediately he began to try and pull himself up.   
  
***   
  
"Where's Darian?" Lizzy asked as her father-in-law and husband carried in the last of the   
stuff from the car.   
  
Samuel rubbed his lower back, "I thought he was with you."   
  
"No, he didn't come in."   
  
"He's probably out back," Grandpa said, "He wants to climb that tree you know. I don't think   
he realizes that I've been cutting the limbs as he gets taller, he won't be reaching it anytime   
soon."   
  
"How high is the lowest limb?" Lizzy asked.   
  
"I don't know, I guess a little over five feet."   
  
Lizzy dashed towards the back of the house and ran out the back door. Her father-in-law didn't   
realize how much Darian had already grown. His growth spurt had already started. A gasp of   
horror escaped her, Darian was so high up... "Darian!"   
  
"Mom?"   
  
"Darian, get out of that tree!" she ran towards the tree as fast as she could, Samuel and his   
parents tagging along behind.   
  
"Look how high I am! Whoa!" He didn't scream when his grip slipped, or when he hit the   
ground with a sickening thud. He screamed after that, when he looked down at his arm to see   
bloody white sticking out of it at the elbow.   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
{Fairfax, Virginia}   
{October 22, 1986}   
  
"Will you stop that!"   
  
"Stop what?"   
  
"Stop rubbing your arm! You've been doing that since this afternoon! You are driving me   
crazy! There is nothing wrong with it!"   
  
"I know... it just aches a bit..." she lied, it hurt like crazy. She had barely controlled   
the scream that had wanted to rip out of her nine-year-old body when the pain first began.   
She was use to it though, but it wasn't usually this bad. Normally it was just a jammed   
finger feeling or such, but she felt as though her arm was broken. There wasn't any point   
in telling anybody, they'd just say she was imagining it...like she always did.   
  
"Serena, let me repeat myself...THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH YOUR ARM! THEREFORE IT CAN'T   
ACHE!"   
  
"Geeze, Raye, you don't have to shout..."   
  
"She has a point, Serena. To see you rub your arm continuely is making everyone a little   
crazy...it's like when Mina taps her pen during class."   
  
"I have a lot of energy," Mina protested. "It's more like when Amy chews her pencil."   
  
"I don't chew my pencil! Lita, you sit right next to me, do I chew my pencil?!"   
  
Lita placed a comforting hand on Amy's shoulder, "Yes."   
  
Amy frowned and everyone else laughed. The five girls were sprawled across Mina's bedroom   
floor in their pajamas. Popcorn, various chocolates, and the latest romantic comedy to hit   
the big time were scattered in amongst the blankets and pillows. On Mina's dresser were   
five plates with the remains of what appeared to be cake and ice cream.   
  
After struggling to come up with something really nasty to do to Lita, Ami gave in and picked   
up her pillow and wacked her on the head. "PILLOW FIGHT!" Mina yelled.   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
{Washington D.C.}   
{April 3, 1996}   
  
"Stay away from my sister!"   
  
"She likes me, can't fault her for her taste."   
  
Darian looked at the cocky boy in front of him, anger rising in his throat. This dirtbag dared   
to follow his sister around, and attempt to claim her as his girlfriend?! Not while he was   
around! Darian landed the first punch right between the bastard's eyes.   
  
***   
  
"Ow! That stings!" Darian hissed at his mother as she dabbed alcohol on his cut brow.   
  
"I don't need you running around beating up my friends! Mom! Do something about him!"   
  
Lizzy looked at her daughter, then back at her son. She leaned over and kissed his forhead,   
"Thank you, Darian, for beating the crap out of that good for nothing."   
  
"MOM!" Alia glared at her. She turned to Darian who sat smugly enjoying his mother's   
disaproval of Alia's so-called 'friend' and slugged him in the jaw.   
  
"DAMN!" Darian jumped up. Lizzy slapped a hand to his chest and ordered him to sit and yelled   
for Alia to get out.   
  
"Shit!" he muttered.   
  
"What did you say?" Lizzy asked sharply.   
  
"She hits harder than he does!" He rubbed his aching jaw and sighed, 'It was just his luck...   
at least he knew that Alia wouldn't be hanging around that guy anymore...'   
  
Lizzy narrowed her eyes at her son. "Sure." He looked up at her but said nothing. "Since   
you're here in my clutches, why don't we talk."   
  
"Okay... about what?"   
  
"Don't you think it's about time you had a steady girlfriend? I do want to see you get married   
before I die."   
  
"Mom..."   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
{Fairfax, Virginia}   
{April 3, 1996}   
  
"Hey, Serena! You okay?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine!" She rubbed her jaw again.   
  
"Did the ball hit you in the jaw?"   
  
"No. SANDRA! Watch what you're doing! It's headed right for you!"   
  
"Crap!" Sandra said and returned her attention back to the game.   
  
***   
  
Serena stood in the girl's locker room braiding her slightly wet hair, she hadn't felt like   
drying it after her shower. She looked up from her task to see her friend Raye come into the   
locker room.   
  
"Great game, Serena!"   
  
Sandra looked up from her spot on one of the benches, "That was some save you made in the   
second half, Serena, you played awsome today."   
  
Serena smiled at them, blushing. She didn't consider herself the greatest goalie in the world   
and didn't try to be, she just liked to play. Soccer was one of her favorite things, something   
that she had discovered when she was seven and hadn't stopped loving.   
  
"Hey, I heard that Brad was going to ask you out, Serena," one of her fellow team-mates teased.   
  
Serena frowned, "I hope not..."   
  
"What, girl have you lost your mind?! Honey, it don't get no better than that boy!"   
  
"Thanks, Tambria, but no thanks, you can have him."   
  
"I think I just might!" This sent the locker room full of girls into gales of laughter.   
"Now come on girl, let's get serious. Why don't you want to go out with him?"   
  
"I'm just not interested in going out with him, or any other guy for that matter."   
  
"Serena's waiting for Prince Charming," Raye informed them.   
  
"Shut-up, Raye!"   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
{Washington D.C.}   
{July 24, 2001}   
  
"Darian! Where you headed?"   
  
"Alex and I are going to Slim's."   
  
"Finally got enough on the bastard."   
  
"Damn straight."   
  
"That murdering SOB is going down!"   
  
Darian and Alex walked out of the 16th Precint, calm and in total control. "Jason, was right,"   
Alex said as they got in her car. She started the ignition, "That cop killer is finally going   
down."   
  
***   
  
"Oh, look at this! Amy this would go perfect with your dragon collection!" Mina cried enthused.   
The girls were out shopping.   
  
"It's beautiful," Amy said entranced by the teal and silver dragon.   
  
"I'm sure Taiki would buy it for you," Lita said grinning. Amy blushed and looked down at her   
engagement ring. Lita glanced at her own hand and smiled at the winking diamond engagement ring   
and matching wedding band. She'd been married for three years, but had never lost the thrill   
of it.   
  
"I see that look, Lita," Raye said. "That means you lost the bet. You weren't suppose to think   
about Ival for 5 minutes."   
  
"I'm in love! That was an impossible bet!"   
  
Raye laughed at her. She knew the feeling, she was sporting a set of rings on her left hand too.   
Shawn was the love of her life and he meant the world to her. Mina grinned at their antics,   
"Speaking of which..." she began. Serena looked at her friend and smiled smugly, Mina had   
told her already. "Yaten asked me this morning!" Mina held out her left hand.   
  
"WOW! What a rock!" Raye said gawking. The girls started laughing and congragulating Mina.   
  
***   
  
"YOU'RE NOT TAKING ME IN!" Slim pulled out a nastly looking 9mm and aimed straight at Darian. He   
pulled off four shots before Alex could take him out.   
  
"Shit! Darian!" Alex grabbed her walkie talkie, "We have an officer down! I need an ambulence,   
I repeat, officer down at..."   
  
***   
  
"Hey, Serena? You okay?" Amy asked as her friend suddenly turned pale.   
  
"Serena?" Raye asked, she'd never seen Serena so white.   
  
"I think I need to go to the hospital..." Serena blacked out.   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
{Washington D.C.}   
{Lincoln Hospital}   
{July 24, 2001}   
{5:36 PM}   
  
"Is she okay?" Raye asked softly.   
  
"We just aren't sure. A physical examination reveals no injuries, but her brain waves are   
showing spikes that can't be anything but pain. All of her tests say she's in perfect   
condition... I want to keep her in ICU."   
  
Amy nodded and looked on helpless. The other three stood shell-shocked. "Can we stay with   
her?"   
  
"Sorry, but I'll only let one of you."   
  
"Let me stay with her, guys," Mina said quietly.   
  
***   
  
"It's my fault."   
  
"Stop beating yourself up, Alex. Darian knew the risks, probably better than anyone else."   
  
"If I had been quicker..."   
  
"You thought he was disarmed."   
  
"We pulled three guns off of him the minute we walked in, we missed the 9'." Alex put her   
head in her hands. "Oh, God! Please!"   
  
Michelle, Alex's lover, placed her hands over Alex's. "I'm sure he'll be fine."   
  
Alex looked up when the doctor came out. "How is he?" she asked jumping up.   
  
"I'm not going to mince words with you, he's in pretty bad shape. He had four bullets in   
him. One in the left shoulder, one in his left floating rib, one in his abdominal that   
managed to miss his organs, and the last one went through his sternum just missing his heart.   
I've got him in ICU, if he makes it through the night, it's a good chance he'll make it."   
  
"Can I stay with him?"   
  
The doctor looked her over, "Not if you are going to pass out the moment you see him."   
  
***   
  
Mina and Alex were shown to the same room. ICU was packed and their friends were sharing   
a room. Serena's bed was by the window. Her blonde hair lacked luster and her usual   
bright face was shadowed and sickly looking. Darian looked no better. His skin was pale,   
making the contrast between his black hair and usually tan faced a shock. Mina pulled   
up a chair beside Serena, and Alex pulled up a chair beside Darian. Each staring at someone   
who meant a great deal to them, but who they couldn't help. They stayed all night. The next   
day others would come in and watch, but Mina and Alex would both come back for the night   
shift.   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
{Washington D.C.}   
{Lincoln Hospital}   
{July 26, 2001}   
{2:18 AM}   
  
Alex grinned when Darian's eyes fluttered open. He moaned, causing Mina to look up from   
Serena. "Alex?" he croaked.   
  
She was grinning at him so widely then utterly shocked him when she burst into tears. "You   
jerk! Why did you have to scare everyone like that!"   
  
Mina smiled at them figuring them for lovers. She heard a soft moan and looked back at   
Serena. Her eyes slowly opened revealing their soft blue depths. Mina let out a cry, and   
Alex and Darian both glanced over at her. "Serena! My God, we were so worried about you!"   
Mina reached out and grabbed her in a close hug. Serena yelped in pain. "Sorry, Serena!"   
  
"Mina!" she said when the dizzyness had passed. She looked around the room and noticed that   
they weren't alone, "Where am I?"   
  
"You're at the hospital silly!"   
  
"How long?"   
  
"You've been out for a little over a day."   
  
"What happened?"   
  
Mina looked down at her hands. "They don't know..."   
  
Darian and Alex felt sympathy for the girl in the bed. At least Darian knew why he was in ICU.   
He couldn't get a real good look at her, and he couldn't tell much from her voice. Her friend   
was obviously very worried about her though.   
  
"I'll go get your doctor," Mina told her. Alex told Darian the same. Both patients closed their   
eyes; they were so tired. Alex came back with a doctor in tow.   
  
"So, Mr. Chiba, awake I see."   
  
Serena tuned out what they were saying, she had a massive headache. Darian reached up and   
rubbed at his brow with his right hand; it was shaky. "With a massive headache."   
  
"I'm not surprised. Do you know what happened?" he asked as he began examining his patient.   
  
"Yeah, I'm guessing Slim got me."   
  
"Darian, I'm so sorry!"   
  
"Alex, don't worry about."   
  
"We've got four bullets if you want them for souviners."   
  
"No thanks."   
  
"I'll send a nurse in to give you something for the pain."   
  
"Appreciate it."   
  
***   
  
Mina was dragging in Serena's doctor as Darian's was leaving. They nodded at each other and   
grinned. Mina could have been blind and still seen the sparks fly between Dr. Adams (Darian's   
doctor) and Dr. Unger (Serena's doctor). Dr. Unger walked over to Serena's bed.   
  
"How are you feeling, Serena?" she asked in a cheerful voice.   
  
"I feel like someone tried to murder me and botched the job."   
  
Dr. Unger laughed before turning serious. "All of our tests show nothing, according to them,   
you're in perfect health. However, your brain waves are telling us that you are in severe   
pain. So we get to do this the old-fashioned way, where does it hurt?"   
  
Darian was only semi-listening to the conversation until she mentioned the brain waves. He   
had always been interested in science and even being laid up in bed didn't stop his curiosity.   
  
Serena thought a moment. "The worst pain is coming from my chest," she lifted her right hand   
and pointed at her sternum, "In close second is this area here," she pointed at her left floating   
rib, "My left shoulder is killing me, and if i didn't know better, I'd say someone shot me in the   
stomach." She frowned, "And if I don't get rid of this headache, I'm going to go insane!"   
  
Dr. Unger smiled at her, 'At least she's trying to remain cheerful.' She carefully examined   
Serena in the places she had pointed out. She pressed in certain areas that would make Serena   
cry out in pain and Darian grit his teeth. 'I must be feeling sympathy pains,' he thought to   
himself, 'I sure wouldn't want anyone pressing on me in any of those places.'   
  
"I'm sorry about that, Serena," Dr. Unger said, "You're an enigma though, I honestly can't   
find anything wrong with you, but in certain areas you are sensitive to the slightest touch."   
She frowned. "I want you to sleep some more, and later today, we'll run some more tests. I'll   
send a nurse in with something for the pain."   
  
Mina and Alex had left the room when Dr. Unger had begun examining Serena, once she left, they   
returned. A nurse came in right after with two needles. She slipped one into Darian's IV and   
injected the liguid. She walked over to Serena and slipped the remaining needle in her IV.   
After she left, Serena breathed a sigh of relief, the pains in her body were calming and her   
headache was leaving. Darian let out the same sigh, and the two fell asleep. Mina and Alex   
left to call everyone who needed to be called, the good news was waiting to be spread.   
  
**********************************************************************************************   
  
I wanted this to be a one part fic, but notebook wouldn't hold any more writing, so... 2 parts   
it is! E-MAIL ME! it makes me feel loved......   
  
I apologize to everyone for not working on one of my other stories and having another chapter   
of it done, but this idea came to me and I just had to roll with it, . I've started   
college today! yeah! I had three classes today! I'm having a blast! ...so how does this   
affect you? i have no idea, , i have no clue how much time i will be able to spend   
on writing for fun... so cross your fingers and pray really hard,   
  
~Artemis Luna Diana~   
  
August 22, 2001   
2:19 PM 


	2. Part 2

Title: Aches and Pains - part b  
Author: Artemis Luna Diana  
Type: Romance, Alternate Reality  
Rated: PG-13 (adult language)  
E-mail: artemislunadiana@yahoo.com  
Home Page: Casper's Sailor Moon Site  
http://caspermoon.net  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
This is an alternate reality fic, but it's a romantic one between Usagi and Mamoru. I set it  
in America, around D.C. so I used the dubbed names. If you've ever read any of my stories that  
use the dubbed names, you know I hate the name 'Amara' so as usual Haruka is 'Alex'. I used   
my characters in this little short story, so you may or may not recognize the names. They   
aren't major characters though so you don't need to read any of my other fics to read this   
one... though I wouldn't mind if you did......anyway! read the   
story! have fun!  
  
Oh yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon, yada yada yada....BUT ALIA AND THE KNIGHTS ARE MINE!  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
{Washington D.C.}  
{Lincoln Hospital}  
{July 26, 2001}  
{6:34 PM}  
  
"I want everyone out, these patients need rest without anyone hanging around," Dr. Adams said  
attempting to clear the room of enthusiastic friends. Dr. Unger stood beside him lending her  
support. Everyone needed to get lost.  
  
Serena smiled and cheerfully said goodbye as her parade of friends walked out. Her parents,   
her brother, and his girlfriend had left the first time the doctors had ordered everyone   
out. Molly and Melvin in the lead, followed by Taiki and Amy, then Lita and Ival, then Raye   
and Shawn, and Yaten and Mina were the last to leave. Mina placing a good-bye kiss on   
Serena's forehead.  
  
Darian's friends were joking good-naturedly with him as they walked out. His parents, his  
sister, and his brother-in-law, Seiya, had left when Serena's family had. Andrew left next.  
His boss, Captain Setsuna Meioh, and her adopted daughter, Hotaru, were close behind.  
The last to leave were Alex and Michelle, Alex lightly punched her partner on the jaw before  
walking out.  
  
Once the room was cleared of friends and family, the two doctors told their patients to   
rest and then left as well. They laid in silence for almost ten minutes before Serena couldn't  
take it anymore.  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
Darian glanced over at her. They had moved the curtain separating the two beds farther back so  
he had a clear view of her. She was blond, and looked incredibly tiny. When she turned towards  
him, he got the full affect of her soft, dazzling, blue eyes. She packed a punch, even laid  
up in a hospital bed.  
  
Serena had turned to her room-mate, thinking he must be asleep. She was surprised to see a  
pair of deep blue eyes staring at her. She noticed a lock of raven black hair had fallen close  
to those eyes. 'Wow...'  
  
"Umm... I don't have the flipper, do you?" she managed to ask.  
  
Darian pulled his gaze from her to search around for the remote control. "I don't see it..."  
  
"There's nothing to do!" she moaned. Suddenly she started laughing. Darian felt light-headed  
by the musical sound. "I sound like a three-year-old child on a rainy day." Darian grinned   
at her. She smiled at him. "There's no hope for it, you are just going to have to entertain  
me," she said feigning sadness. Darian couldn't help but laugh at her playfulness.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
{Washington D.C.}  
{Lincoln Hospital}  
{August 23, 2001}  
{3:02 PM}  
  
"Just sign here." Two hands, one delicately feminine, the other strong and masculine, signed  
on two clipboards. "There! You're both checked out. Dr. Adams would like to see you in  
three days, Mr. Chiba. Dr. Unger would like to see you in a week, Miss Tuskino."  
  
Darian and Serena walked out of the hospital. After spending a month together in confined   
quarters, the two had become somewhat-friends. Darian maintained that Serena could be   
extremely annoying, and Serena told everyone that he could be really stuck-up. He teased her   
for watching cartoons and pigging out on candy. She called him all sorts of names, supremely  
irritated when he called her "Meatball Head". Even though they fought like cats and dogs, they  
seemed to understand each other. So they were cautious friends. Neither had told their friends  
and families that they were checking out today. It turned out that they lived in the same  
apartment building, right next door to each other. Serena had remarked that he must be the  
neighbor that all the girls were clamoring over, this had caused Darian to look pained. She  
had laughed.  
  
The two took a cab to their apartment building. They carefully got out and gathered their bags;  
Darian paid for it, over Serena's protests that they should split it. They walked in still  
semi-arguing, stopping only to bid the doorman good day. They were still bickering in the  
elevator and as they walked down the hall. Which is probably how everyone found out that they   
had returned. All the women on the 22nd floor were soon clamoring around Darian. Serena  
did her best not to laugh, but it was hard not to when she could see Darian's face betraying  
how uncomfortable all the attention was making him. A bunch of the single guys on the 22nd  
floor came out to see what all the fuss was about and spotted the beautiful occupant of room  
number 2214. Serena's laughter stopped immediately, and she attempted to get to her room before  
anyone stopped her, but her time in the hospital had made her weak and before she could unlock  
her door, she was beset with drooling men.  
  
Darian managed to shake off most of his admirer's by telling them flat out that he was going  
to his room to rest. 2215 was across the hall from 2214, and he had to wade through Serena's  
admirers to get to his door. Serena looked like she was ready to scream. It was obvious  
that all she wanted was to go into her apartment and rest, but these 'jerks' were preventing  
that. Darian took pity on her and told them all to get lost, he didn't want to hear talking  
while he was trying to rest. The guys started protesting, taking their attention from Serena  
long enough for her to unlock her door and slip inside. Darian grinned as he did the same.  
His phone started ringing the moment he closed the door, and he sighed. He picked it up and  
was insanely pleased to hear Serena's voice.  
  
"Thanks, Darian, I was close to murdering them," she said somewhat-seriously.  
  
He laughed. "Anytime, Serena."  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
{Washington D.C.}  
{Apartment 2214}  
{September 28, 2001}  
{6:09 PM}  
  
"So Serena," Lita said as she set a bowl of salad on the dinner table, "What's up with you  
and Darian?"  
  
"There's nothing up," she replied quickly and placed some salad dressing next to the salad.  
  
"I think they make a cute couple," Mina said gathering cokes from the fridge and placing them  
on the table.  
  
"We aren't a couple," Serena said pulling five plates from a cabinet.  
  
"Have you gone out on a date yet?" Raye asked as she got out silverware and napkins.  
  
"We aren't a couple. We haven't gone out on a date, because we aren't a couple."  
  
"Does this mean that you have gone out together? Or that you wish you were a couple  
so you could go out?" Amy asked placing three pizza boxes in the center of the table.  
  
"Amy!" Serena said exasperated.  
  
"So she was right!" Mina said triumphantly sitting down, "...but which part was she right about?"  
  
Serena sat down and pulled a slice of cheese pizza out of one the boxes. She took a large bite,  
signaling that she felt the conversation was over. Her friends didn't let that disuade them.  
"We won't leave you alone about it until you tell us everything," Mina said grinning.  
  
"There is nothing to tell, we're just... friends..." Serena seemed to hesitate on friends,  
something her companions picked up on instantly.  
  
"Do you want to be more than friends?" Amy asked gently.  
  
Serena put her pizza down; she didn't feel like eating anymore. She rested her chin in her hands.  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Come on, Serena, please tell us," Lita said. Then she said the words she knew would have Serena  
spilling all, "We're worried about you."  
  
"Alright... What do you want to know?" she asked resigned.  
  
"Do you love him?" Raye asked instantly.  
  
"I don't know... maybe..." she sighed. "Yea..."  
  
"How does he feel about you?" Amy asked.  
  
"I don't know, I'm guessing, 'she's a sweet neighbor and a good friend'..."  
  
"Why don't you try seducing him!" Mina said brightly. Everyone stared at her in shock. "It  
was just an idea," she said sullenly.  
  
"Ask him out," Raye advised.  
  
"I couldn't do that!" Serena exclaimed.  
  
"Serena's too shy for that," Lita acknowlged. "Invite him over for dinner and a movie."  
  
"Yeah," Mina agreed, "and rent a scary movie that will send you into his arms and he'll have  
to comfort you!"  
  
Everyone stared at her blankly. "You read way too many romance novels," Amy noted.  
**********************************************************************************************  
{Washington D.C.}  
{Apartment 2215}  
{September 28, 2001}  
{6:09 PM}  
  
"So, Darian," Alex said watching Darian carefully from her position on his sofa, "What's going  
on between you and the little blonde across the hall?"  
  
Darian's eyes bugged out in surprise and he choked on his dinner. "Nothing is going on," he   
coughed. "She's just a friend."  
  
Michelle laughed, "If she's just a friend then why are you choking on the dinner we so   
thoughtfully provided?"  
  
Darian tried to clear his throat. "I said thanks," he reminded her and started coughing again.  
  
Michelle and Alex shared a knowing grin. "You like her, don't you," Alex said.  
  
"The 'oh-so-powerful' Darian Chiba has fallen for his little blonde neighbor," Michelle teased.  
  
"Will you two shut-up?" he asked plaintively.  
  
"Eat your Chinese, Darian. Michelle and I want to discuss this... in depth."  
  
"I noticed from the start how he looked at her, when they were hospital buddies," Michelle said  
grinning. Darian blushed.  
  
"Won't that be a cute story to tell their kids?" Alex asked innocently. Darian stared in shock  
at the two women on the sofa.  
  
"I think it's adorable," Michelle agreed.  
  
"Alex, you are SUPPOSE to be my partner, not my torturer! And Michelle! Quit encouraging her!"  
  
"Was I encouraging you, darling?" Michelle asked Alex with a mock frown on her face.  
  
"You encourage me by breathing, love."  
  
"Oh great. Now we get the mushy stuff," he said drly. The two women grinned at him.   
  
Darian had known Michelle since elementary school. She had never gone out with anyone, though   
she was undoubtedly the most beautiful girl in their schools. They had become fast friends with   
a love of art and neither had ever wanted their relationship to go beyond friendship. Darian had   
been paired up with Alex when he joined the DC police force five years ago. Darian wasn't the   
least surprised when Michelle and Alex had fallen in love. At first he had heard a lot of talk   
about Alex around the station when it became apparent that she and Michelle were an item. Darian   
had stopped that abruptly by chewing out the ring leader of the gossip. He would have liked to   
punch him, but you needed everyone to be your friends on the force. If they weren't, you could   
end up dead. Alex and Michelle were treated like any other couple now. Alex was teased if   
she was caught looking at another woman, and Michelle was always being told stories of Alex's   
escapades.  
  
Darian stared at them a moment before finally sighing and saying, "Look, we haven't even gone  
out."  
  
"So what's stopping you from asking her?" Alex wanted to know. Darian glared at her.   
  
"Alex," Michelle said softly, placing a hand on her lover's knee. "He's nervous." She turned   
her eyes to Darian, "All joking aside, do you feel something for her?"  
  
Darian shrugged, "Honestly, I just don't know. She can be so annoying," he thought of all the  
childish tricks she had pulled on him while they were in the hospital. "but then she can be  
really sweet too," he thought of her early morning visits. She had taken to stopping by his  
apartment before leaving for work to make sure he had everything he needed and was doing okay.  
"She is incrediably beautiful and innocently sexy..." he trailed off, becoming aware of how  
love-sick he sounded. "I've got it bad don't I?"  
  
Michelle smiled sypathetically. "It looks sweet on you though."  
  
"What am I going to do?" he muttered softly.  
  
They still heard him, Alex grinned. "You're going to get the girl."  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
TBC...  
  
okay, i have finally written some more on this fic. what can i say i was inspired! i was   
incorrect in my previous assesment, this is not going to be a two-parter, obviously, but i   
think it is going to be a four-parter. anyway, tell me what you think!  
  
~Artemis Luna Diana~ 


End file.
